1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of estimating an amount of recording material wrapped upon a core of a roll.
2. Description of Background Art
Image reproduction apparatus are nowadays equipped with sensors to estimate an amount of recording material wrapped upon a core of a roll positioned in a recording material unit of the image reproduction apparatus. However, these sensors are coupled to the image reproduction apparatus and the roll needs to be mounted in the recording material unit before the estimation can take place. The latter action results in a lower productivity of the operator.